Making Things Right
by Abra KadabraxxRomance
Summary: Bella has a dream that jacob kills edward, she knows she must try to be friends with jacob before her dream can come true, but when she goes to La Push to make amends with the werewolves they decide its time to take matters in their own hands.R&R.
1. The Bad Dream

Ok so this isn't my first fan fiction, but it is my first twilight story,

The chapters will be short, but the story itself is long.

**Remember to review after you read please.**

&&

I of course don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

Bella was at the cliffs, sitting with her feet dangling at the edge. her dark hair blowing in the breeze. She heard shuffling in the grass behind her. She turned around, it was Edward. Her love, her life long companion. When she looked at him she knew she would never love someone as much as she loved him. She smiled her eyes showing how

much love she had for him. But his eyes showed sadness.

Bella got up and walked up to him.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I have to leave...without you."

Bella shook her head in denial.

"Don't do this to me again; I can't bear you leaving me a second time."

the normally confidence that Edward had wasn't there.

"I can't keep putting you in danger."

She tried moving toward him, but he kept backing up, as if her being close to him would kill him.

"Oh god Edward, if it's anyone putting anyone in danger, its me putting you in danger. Edward let me go with you."

"NO! It's not your fault, if it wasn't for me Bella, none of this would have happened, you would have finished out your senior year and graduated, and than went on to go to college, not being afraid

of this vampires that want me to turn you or else your dead."

Bella looked down at her feet unable to say anything.

"I think it's better if I just go for good this time."

Edward whispered quietly.

As Bella looked up again, something walked up to Edward at lightening speed.

Before she could say anything, its claws went through Edwards's heart piercing his heart.

His shocked eyes looked at her.

"I love you" his whispered.

Edward collapsed to the floor as the claws pulled out of him.

Bella looked into the eyes of her true loves killer.

Jacob Black.

"EDWARD!! NOO!!." Bella screamed and collapsed on the high grass sobbing her heart out.


	2. Vampire Kisses

**Again I do not own any of the characters, just the plot and outline of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

"Bella? Bella My love wake up; you're having a nightmare."

Bella screamed and sat up, beads of sweat rolled down her face, she quickly looked around for Edward and when she felt his strong arms form around her she finally broke down. His fingers smoothed her hair, trying desperately to calm her.

"What was the nightmare this time?"

"You came to me while I was at the cliff thinking, like what I usually do, because it's so quiet up there;

and you told me you were leaving because you were endangering me, and than Jacob came up behind you and pierced you with his claws, and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

Edward stiffened when he heard that last bit of news.

"I told you I wouldn't leave again, unless you were with me."

Bella nodded." what if what I just dreamed and what I have continued to dream about every night is a sign or omen? What if this is a sign of what is to come?"

Edward was silent for a minute, Bella could tell without looking at him he was thinking.

"I doubt it, after all I've gone through, and I am NOT going to let some dog beat me. I can smell him before he ever comes near. I will not let him hurt me, if that means I have to kill him." Edward said finally.

"Maybe I should go and see him-"

Edward dismissed the idea.

"The next time you go to him could be your last. Technically your one of us now, if you went and saw him, it could put you in danger, it could put the family in danger, you go to him and the alpha could keep you hostage and start war, and that is something I couldn't bear if he hurt you, I would much rather him hurt me." He said.

They didn't say anything for awhile, just sitting in comfortable silence.

Edward broke the silence of the dark.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

His velvet voice sent goose bumps covering her body like many times before.

she swallowed and nodded.

"And I love you Edward."

He gently grabbed her chin and pulled up so she was looking up at him.

He lightly kissed her,

she held onto his face and kissed him more.

He denied her nothing, so he kept kissing, but always aware of his need and keeping control of the hunger, that clawed at him every time she was so close to him.

Her breath quickened, and Edward could feel her heart beat quicken.

This happened every time they kissed for longer than 5 seconds.

She held onto him for dear life, until she opened her eyes and pulled away.

"opps, I did it again didn't I?" she said out of breath.

Edward swallowed and nodded

"Maybe I like your vampire kisses….alot." Bella said sheepishly, her face turned crimson red. Edward smiled and laughed

"You can't help it, remember your-"

Bella interrupted him.

"I know I know only human right?"

Edward laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're the one that can read minds."

He looked at the clock and the smile faded, and authority stepped in.

"It's late and you need to go to bed."

Bella put a pout on,

"But I'm not tired."

Edward shook his head

"You say that now, but tomorrow you will be grumbling at me for keeping you up so late."

He laid her down on her pillows.

"Don't leave me?" she whispered as she began to close her eyes

"Never" He whispered back in her ear as she drifted off.

**So now two chapters are up, the rest I haven't finished yet. Ill begin to write chapter three but review and let me know what you think while you're waiting.**

"


	3. Heading to La Push

**Sorry it took a couple of days but I got a major writing block with this story. Of course I don't own twilight's characters, just the outline. Enjoy.**

Bella woke up to an empty bed as usual. Edward left when the sun began to rise, only special occasions when he would stay till she awoken. She still could not shake the feeling of that dream. It had been a few weeks since her and Jacob had talked, since he had sent her that letter. Bella no longer had to look at the letter, she had memorized it:" Sure I miss you, but it doesn't Change anything, because she was dating the enemy in Jacobs eyes, Jacob was a werewolf and Edward, a vampire, born enemies since their ancestors. She needed peace with Jacob and Charlie had always told her when she was younger that it was always better to be safe than sorry. She wouldn't ever forgive herself if she just ignored the dream and something tragic happened to Edward. So she decided later she would drive to La Push and have a word with Jacob and to make peace. Even though Edward practically forbade, when did she ever stay put when he told her to?

&&&

Later in the day, Bella headed out to La Push, she was nervous the entire time, but the two hour ride helped her think of how she would handle the situation and decide what she would say, as well as the possible situations that could happen. Bella also wondered if there would be other werewolves there at the house, but than dismissed the idea due to the wolves had their own hideout house, it was Sams the alpha males house that all the werewolves of the pack went. When she reached La Push her hair one her arms raised up. But she pressed on, she parked across from the house, and when she killed the engine everything was quiet, oddly quiet, except for the few small birds in the trees chirping a soundless tune. But Bella didn't get out of the car; she gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned as white as Edwards's skin. Bella took a deep breath, then pushed open the door and began walking to the house, locking the truck behind her. Once at the door she rapped on the wood and waited.

**Haha ok so that's as much as I got for now, its summer, && I am a teenager, so I do have a life. I thought maybe a chapter every couple of days. I am excited for the 7****th**** book of Harry Potter, my mom preordered it for me so it will come the day it comes out! Yaya.**

**Ok so review please!**

**thanks**


End file.
